Nev and Gabby
by Yenny2206
Summary: A one shot, sweet story about Neville with an Unexpected person. Please review, Is my first story, Please review.


This is my first story. Please review.

Thank You Becca (Wind-In-Trees) I couldnt have done this without you. Your my muse.

It was a wonderful day for a wedding; white puffy clouds scudded over the distant hills, the fresh smell of spring rain clung to the air. Baby's breath and red roses cover the aisle and huge bouquets of spring flowers were around the altar. It was a beautiful day, a day Gabrielle Delacour would never forget, it was the day she fell in love with Neville Longbottom.

Neville was in the same year as Harry Potter, he was a tall, had light brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Gabrielle noticed how different he seem from the Triwizard Tournament, he seem more confident, and a stronger. She was immediately attracted to him, when she was about to talk to him, hell broke loose, and she lost him.

A few years later, she saw him in France. And this time she spoke to him, and they chatted for over three hours. She asked him to dinner, and he accepted. Three months later they were still going out to dinner, museums and botanies around France. But soon it was time for Neville to move back home, to take over the position of Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. It was hard at first but they made it work. Neville will portkey to France, since they haven't told anyone of their relationship. It went that way for 6 months, they were happy. A month after he took her to meet his parents Neville wanted to tell their friends and family about their relationship, but Gabrielle didn't want, she liked having Neville for herself. However, Neville took it, as she is being embarrassed about him, and his parents.

"That's a lie, Nev." said Gabrielle with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Why don't you want us to be seen together, every time I see you it's in France, and we hide from your parents, You can't denied it, you are embarrassed and I won't take it anymore." said Neville as he walk out of the door.

Two months after Neville walked out, Gabrielle went to the Burrow with her sister, and the Weasley were having a family gathering, with lots of food, and a Quidditch game later on. While sitting with Hermione, Ginny and Fleur. Gabrielle asked where Harry and Ron were.

"Oh they went to get Neville." said Ginny

"You mean they went to try." said Hermione. Not noticing how quiet Gabrielle had become.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for him, he doesn't go out, and he barely eats or get any sleep. All he does is tending his plants." said Ginny.

"We think some mean woman broke his heart, he was so happy for a few months, he would laugh and he seems to be in love, but for two months now, he had been miserable, but he won't tell us anything."

"He had grown up into such a handsome man. Not only that is loyal, and friendly, he would cherish anyone he loves." said Fleur, noticing how pale her sister had become.

"Yeah, Ron and Harry went to pick him up, maybe to cheer them up. Even the twins are coming with something to make him forget at least for today." said Hermione.

When the other two woman left to attend to their children. Fleur asked her sister why she was paled.

"I've been dating someone, and we recently have broken up." whisper Gabrielle.

"Why is that?" Fleur asked knowing the answer.

"He thinks I'm embarrassed about him, because I wanted to keep thing between us. I wanted him to myself." Gabrielle answered softly.

"What's his name?" asked Fleur, making a connection

"Its Neville." said Gabrielle with tears gathering at her eyes.

"Gabby, please don't tell me your embarrassed of Neville, he is such a find man, yes he is clumsy at times, but he is funny, he stands up to what he believes in. and he is wonderful with his parents." said Fleur, angry that Neville was hurting because of her sister.

"We are different. Mum and Dad wouldn't like it."

"So? Bill and I are different and I would give my life for Bill's, and I'm sure he feels that same way." said Fleur.

"But people might talk and look at us differently. What if he thinks it's too much to deal with?"

"People can talk, and they look. Because I'm part Veela, they didn't expect me to marry Bill, but I love him with all that I am, and will ever be. Yes we are different, but together we are the same. We complete each other in ways I have never thought about." said Fleur, with a voice fill with emotions.

"I love him. And it scares me so much. When we went to see his parents, he was such a darling with them, he would talk to them like there was nothing wrong, and it brought tears to my eyes." Gabrielle whispered.

"Oh, Cherie."

"All I could think about was why this man with me is? What does he sees in me? And why would he want me?" said Gabrielle, tears falling freely.

"Why would you say that, you're beautiful, smart and compassionate, and that is what Neville sees." said Fleur.

" He accuse me of playing with his emotions, a week after he walked out, he came back, but he saw me with cousin Claude, and he thought we were together, and he didn't give me a chance to talk to him." sobbed Gabrielle

"I'm sure Ron and Harry, will bring him, talk to him." said Fleur.

Just as Fleur finished talking, Ron and Harry arrived with Neville, but it wasn't the laughing one she fell in love with. This Neville, had circle under his eyes, from the lack of sleep. He was thinner, and what hurt Gabrielle the most was that his eyes, there were no sparkles, no emotions in them. It made her heart ache. When Neville found Gabrielle, for a moment the old Neville come through, but it suddenly disappear. She had to do something. She looked all around her, people were everywhere.

'I will show him, that I'm not embarrassed of him." said Gabrielle looking at her sister. She took all her courage and ran to Neville. Once she reached him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought his lips down, and kissed him, with all the love, and passion she felt for him. Neville hesitate a little, but then wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to his body, and kiss her for all she he was worth. They kissed and kissed, obvious to the silence that had fallen around them. Neville bite her lower lips, causing Gabrielle to moan into his mouth. Oh how she missed him.

They only came out for air, when they heard, what he assume were the twins, exploding fireworks.

"I love you, so much it hurts. I'm sorry if I hurt you. You mean everything to me, and I want to spend the rest of life with you, showing you love. I want to have your babies, grown plants with you and on Sundays go and visit your parents, marry me? Gabrielle asked.

"Where is my ring?" asked Neville, laughing for the first time in months.

"Didn't think of one." said Gabrielle smiling

"Maybe this will do" said Neville, pulling a jewelry box out of his pocket and handed to Gabrielle. Who gasped when she saw it, inside was a princess cut engagement ring. Neville took it out, kneeling on knee he proposed.

'YES, YES, YES!" screamed Gabrielle, when he stood up she jump, wrapping her legs around his waist, and kissing him.

'Just remember who propose first." said Gabrielle between kisses. They came up for air, when people started laughing and applauding causing Neville to blush.

Two Months Later

She watched as he took her nipple into his mouth, hungrily sucking on it, while kneading the other one, bringing her extreme pleasure. She loved his warm lips on her body. He left her breast, starting kissing his way down, gently nibbling her naval. Then he opens her folds with his 

tongue, causing her to moan out loud. She gasps when he inserted a finger into her, while licking her clit; she closed her eyes, enjoying the delicious wisp of pleasure.

"Oh...I love the feel of your mouth, hands, and eyes on my body" moan Gabrielle

Neville loved the way she would let herself go, she opened up to, and all her emotions were visible. He loved the way her breath rasped when his tongue replace his finger.

"Oh…" said Gabrielle, as she arched and move her hips. Neville was making a sensual meal out of her.

Neville knew she was really close to coming, and he wanted to come inside of her, so he move his move and in one thrust pushed into her, causing her to scream. As he pushed inside of her, deeper and harder with each stokes, he watched her toss her head from side to side, , meeting him in each move, and rocking her hips, her hands fisted on the sheets, he felt her insides clutching him, and she screamed his name as she came. With one last thrust he emptied his seed in her.

"I love the taste of you" said Neville, as he softly bitted her shoulder.

"I love you Nev, I got something to tell you' said Gabrielle.

"Hmm"

"We are having a baby in about 8 months"

Neville didn't say anything, he was speechless, and he was going to be a father. He looked at his glowing wife and bent down and passionately kissed her.

The next 5 years went faster than Neville or Gabby could have planned. They had their daughter Alice a year after their wedding. She had light brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She had a confidence about her that made Neville smile. Little Danny was born 2 years later. He was the spitting image of Neville, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. But he had his Mum's charm. Something he used every chance he could. At the present Gabby was carrying her and Neville's 3rd child. They didn't want to know if it were a boy or a girl. Allie didn't like that at all.

"Can we get a puppy instead?" Was her question of choice.


End file.
